Steve the Hero
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: An old Minecraftian tells the legend of Steve; the First Minecraftian. I do not own the characters.
1. The Introduction

Steve the Hero: The Introduction

An old Minecraftian sits in his wooden rocking chair. In his lap is his grandchild, unable to sleep after a vivid nightmare. His long beard rivals even Fumblemore's beard. Sitting by a warm fire, the child speaks.

"Grandpa Moe, can you tell me a story?"

"Certainly little squirt! Want to hear about the first Minecraftian, Steve?"

"Ooh! Yes! Yes!"

"Well, like most stories it takes place a long, long time ago…"


	2. Early life

Steve the Hero: Early Life

There was a time when there were no Minecraftians around, a time when there was only Pigmen. The Pigmen lived out in the wild, near lakes since they would always have fresh mud there. Soon, a Pigman was born that looked different. They had pale flesh, brown hair and purple eyes. The mother had no idea what to do, so she hid the child in the woods. A terrible storm broke out, and she was hit by blue lightning. There she perished in flames, but the child was not harmed. Instead, he gained amazing strength and endurance, unmatched by even the toughest of the pig warriors.

A surrogate mother soon came in. A friendly ocelot found the child, unlike anything she's ever seen. Around his wrist was a wooden bracelet with "Steve" carved into it. She put the sleeping baby on her back and took him to her home in the roots of a grand jungle tree. There she cared for the powerful infant as her own, and he soon learned how to survive in the wild.

When the infant began to walk, the shy ocelot mother saw how strong he was. At only a year old he could punch down trees and make crude shelter. He helped make the small root house into a grand home, and that impressed his feline mother. From all around, animals admired young Steve's work. A local tribe of Pigmen were impressed too, and offered to take Steve in as their child. Steve loved the ocelot, so he stayed with the kitty.

Steve had now spent four years in the jungle. The home he shared with the ocelot had to be expanded frequently to accommodate his ever-increasing size. He was now able to take wood and turn it into crude tools to help speed up the process. Soon he was able to dig down into the stone, and create stone tools. Furnaces and chests came soon after.

When the young Minecraftian turned ten years old, he said goodbye to his surrogate mother in search of adventure. With a tear in her eye, the ocelot let the strange creature go off to wherever they wanted. She told the brave explorer that she would always be here for him if things got out of hand.


	3. The Village

Steve the Hero: The Village

Off on his own adventure, the first Minecraftian encountered a desert. He wielded his stone sword with caution, since it was known that desert dwellers aren't the friendliest around. Against the horizon, he saw something unexpected: buildings. There was a village of half-Pigman, half Minecraftians here by an oasis. They squealed in glee at seeing another one like them.

All the villagers were younger than Steve and their building skill showed it. They had all been banished from the Pigman villages since they were so different. One had chosen to build a house in this desert and others swarmed to it, hoping for a place where they could belong. Everyone treated Steve as a god, since they heard that a hero would come to help them from the elder pigs.

The purple-eyed Minecraftian showed the half-pigs how to build sturdier structures and tools. He also showed how to make crafting tables, chests and furnaces. They squealed in delight and let Steve live in the biggest house with the fountain in front. There he would live with them for a few years, discovering iron in the process.

Armed with iron tools and armor, the Minecraftian and half-pigs dug ever deeper into the ground. There they faced the horrible creatures of legend: skeletons, giant spiders and zombies. Recently-mutated creepers prowled the edges of caves. Fortunately, none of these monsters ever left the caves. They would burn up or lose their advantage if they did. They had no leader to follow even if they did want to invade the sunlit lands. Braving the caves, they found some shiny blue gems in the rock, by lava. Digging it out with the new iron pickaxes, everyone saw how beautiful the light blue crystal is.

At the surface, Steve thought of how he could use this single durable stone. With only one, he managed to make a hoe for farming better. This crystal is so durable that it seemed like the tool would never break, good news for the village's farmers.


	4. Invasion

Steve the Hero: Invasion

The village was able to find two more diamonds and quickly made a sword for their hero. Little did they know that the monsters were building up in the caves and were out for blood. Under the guidance of a giant zombie, the monsters assembled to attack the surface at sunset.

Steve could sense something was wrong. He told the villagers to either gear up or batten down the hatches. At sunset, they came. Huge hoards of spiders, skeletons, zombies and creepers crawled into the village. The giant zombie led the charge.

Arrows shot by at amazing speed. Swords clashed against bones and flesh. It felt like the sun would never rise. Steve hacked away at endless supplies of monsters. The smell of sulfur hung in the air, and explosions interrupted cries of pain and fury. Whole houses caught fire or exploded, despite all efforts to protect the village. A creeper silently snuck up behind the brave Minecraftian and detonated.

In the chaos of battle, the villagers did not notice their fallen hero until the sun began to rise. There they saw the highly damaged form of the brave hero. They quickly took him to the least damaged house with plenty of bread and water. Some of the half-pigs thought this was the end for everything. Without a leader, they were scared and separated, without any major defense against the newly aggressive monsters. The more optimistic knew that Steve could pull through for them.

Three days passed. No signs of life came from the hero that inspired the half-pigs to take a stand against their terrible fate. A new girl was in the town. She wasn't a half-pig mix like the others, she was full-blooded Minecraftian. The village called her Violet on account of her purple eyes since she had no name of her own. She found a chest in the middle of a cave and it had a single golden apple in it. She gave it to the villagers who then rushed to give it to Steve.

Only an hour later, the hero of the mutants stirred once more. He thanked the villagers and Violet for their dedication to his health. The humbled villagers simply said that they all owe their lives to the first Minecraftian.

With Steve back, the villagers constructed a wall to keep the monsters out, and so far it was working well. It still remained dangerous to explore the land after dark, but everyone had total faith in the Minecraftians. Violet knew how to make clever traps and any monsters that slipped through would be sliced in half by Steve. Armed with his diamond blade, Steve knew that this was only the beginning.


	5. Obsidian

Steve the Hero: Obsidian

Monster activity subsided when the first Minecraftian celebrated their sixteenth birthday. Everyone in the village worked hard to find something good for their savior. Iron, gold and diamonds were quickly wrapped up and presented to the hero. Needless to say, the Minecraftian was flattered. Armed with a new diamond pickaxe, he plundered into the lava caves. Water was spilled on the lava, and a strange black stone was produced. It was somewhat unsettling to be around it, but Steve got out his pickaxe since this stone seemed creeper-proof.

Violet saw the stone, and wanted to place it into a 5X4 rectangle, and then set it on fire. Everyone was confused, and so was she. She had this instinct that the obsidian had to be arranged this way and then set on fire.

Suddenly, purple blocks form in the open area. Throaty squeals are heard. It is a portal to another world. Steve bravely charged into the portal, advising the others to stay back.

The brave Minecraftian would find himself in the Nether. Everywhere there was blood-red stone with some gravel and dark sand with faces in it. Staring him in the face were zombified Pigmen, holding golden swords. There were also flying ghosts that shot fireballs. This is the place that would terrify normal Pigmen and Minecraftians to death. Fortunately, Steve is more than a normal Minecraftian. He is the first Minecraftian, braver than anyone before.

The Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts attacked relentlessly, but Steve charged onward. In the distance was a dark red castle, and he had to reach it.


	6. Fortress

Steve the Hero: Fortress

The brave Minecraftian ventured into the blood-red castle. The halls were sheltered from the Ghast blasts by fences and bricks. Inside the castle lurked even more dangerous monsters. They had faces, but no body. Instead, they had golden rods around them and could fly somehow. They were golden in appearance and rapidly fired fireballs. Steve was only narrowly able to escape them. Giant cubes of magma splashed around the bigger rooms and one room was big enough to house a cramped Ghast too. Travelling in the maze of tunnels, the hero quickly found himself lost.

An odd plant grew in the dank tunnels. It had a magical feel to it, so Steve harvested some to look at in the village later. He was still lost. Everything looked the same in the castle. He had run out of torches and desperately searched for the ones he did manage to put up. Suddenly, the castle tunnel ended into a huge Nether cavern. Almost immediately Ghasts began to fire. Steve dodged the explosive fireballs as best as he could, but got one direct hit at the end. Wounded, but not defeated, Steve charged through the labyrinth again.

Torches on the wall! Finally he could get back to the portal! The Blazes and Magma Cubes didn't give up yet. They attacked with never-ending fury against the intruder. Once out of the castle, Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen gave chase. With only one heart of life left, the battered hero managed to return to the Overworld to cheering villagers.


	7. Magic

Steve the Hero: Magic

Violet eyed the strange plant that Steve had decided to call Nether Wart. It definitely had magical properties, along with one of the Blaze's rods. Using the rod, she made a little stand for glass bottles to sit on. She then mixed the Nether Wart into a bottle of water and put it on the stand to brew. After it was done, she added sugar and repeated the process. The result was a potion that would boost swiftness, granting speed and jumping distance. She took some of the extra rods and ground them into a fine powder. Using the same pattern, it produced a potion that grants extra strength to the user. Many different potions would be discovered like this, using everything from spider eyes to gold-plated melon slices.

Soon another idea came to mind: the enchanting table. Getting a book, some obsidian and diamonds produced the table, and it was powered up by bookshelves around it. Armor and weapons could be given special properties to help the hero along their way.

A strange new creature appeared. It was black with purple eyes with long, slender limbs. It was three blocks tall, the tallest creature ever seen. It really hated being looked at, as Steve found out the hard way. Its fury was like none other, quickly draining anyone's health, even with full diamond armor. It liked to teleport around using a strange green pearl, and would sometimes be useable by a normal half-pig or Minecraftian to teleport around too. It would break after one use, but still was very interesting. The strange creature also seemed able to build, one block at a time. They created odd sculptures that nobody really took seriously since they looked like absolutely nothing.

Steve knew better than to assume these creatures were harmless as long as you didn't look at them. They were too strange to be harmless. He took his enchanted diamond gear and decided to track one down. Before leaving, the warrior constructed a giant Minecraftian out of iron to defend the village if the Endermen took down the wall. He bid farewell to Violet, and at age eighteen hunted down the secrets of the Endermen.


	8. The End

Steve the Hero: The End

Enchanted sword in hand, the bold Minecraftian tailed the Enderman to a dilapidated stronghold of some kind. Hissing bugs crawled out of the walls endlessly, but they were no match for the swift blows from the diamond sword. Soon, the Enderman disappeared into a portal. There were some signs on the wall behind the portal. "To the future where all belong to The End. A future that cannot change." Undaunted, Steve leapt into the portal.

On the other side was a warped world. Obsidian pillars jutted out of a barren landscape of off-white stone. On top of the pillars was some odd floating crystal. The land was overflowing with Endermen. Most intimidating of all, a giant dragon patrolled the area.

The Endermen looked surprised at the new face. They thought that only they could use the portal. Obviously, they did not anticipate the arrival of Steve the Hero.

The Enderdragon glared at Steve with a look of menace. Who would DARE enter its realm? Then it saw who the intruder was: Steve, the first Minecraftian. It had heard rumors of the creature with its amazing strength and affinity with animals. It was time for the prophecy to fulfill. If the intruder was going to die anyway, he might as well know about what happened to the Pigmen and half-Pigmen.

With a roar, the dragon established psychic contact with the intruder.

_Ever wonder what happened to the Pigmen? Or if your Iron Golem held up?_

_Who are you?_

_Ever wonder where the Zombie Pigmen came from?_

_What do you know?_

_I killed them all. Your home village, the tribes even the new village. They were no longer needed, so I sent my mobs to finish them off. They make nice servants in the Nether._

_What…?_

_That's right. I killed every last Pigman and half-Pigman on this planet!_

_Why would you do this…? You monster!_

_I only needed one infected in order to build up all my nice Endermen here. Any who resisted the virus were taken care of._

Enraged, Steve drew his bow and got a direct hit on the dragon's face. He knew this would be a long fight, but he had to win. He had to avenge all the helpless lives taken or mutated into monstrosities! He had to rid the future of this monster, even if it wouldn't change anything. Futures have a way with refusing to change like that.

Fury gave impeccable accuracy, scoring hits on the weakly-armored head every time. When the dragon flew close enough, Steve would pull his sword for extra damage. But the wounds vanished after a few seconds. What was going on? Steve then noticed smoke coming from the strange crystals. They must be healing the dragon! Firing an arrow at each, the crystals exploded and the healing stopped. Resuming fire, the dragon began to weaken.

The Endermen began to notice this, and began violently attacking. Steve knew their one weakness: their height. He constructed a two-high ceiling over his head and continued firing when the dragon came in range. Soon, it flew straight through the shelter and destroyed it. Steve turned his attention to the swarming Endermen, killing every last one that attacked. They soon gave in.

At last the dragon was slain. It exploded in dark, foreboding purple energy and created a portal back to the Overworld with a large egg on top. Every Enderman became a normal Minecraftian, broken free from the curse of The End. One of them had a piston, and pushed the egg off where it could be picked up. Steve thanked the person, and they simply stated that the egg would be more useful to a true hero than anyone here. The first Minecraftian offered to take them to the past, a world still lush and green. The future dwellers did not want to go. They did not want to get in the way of the past and cause some kind of major paradox. Dragon egg in hand, Steve dove into the portal and returned to the Overworld, stronger than any Minecraftian could ever be. A hero of the past, he returned to the village and only found Violet alive. It was too late to save the rest, but today is the dawn of a new era. The Age of the Minecraftian.


	9. Fin

Steve the Hero: Fin

"And that is how Steve's first adventure ends."

"Aww Grandpa, I'm not even -Yawn- tired yet…"

"Come on now, back to bed."

"Zzz…"

"Heheh, kids these days…"

The old Minecraftian picked up their grandson and carried them off to bed, smiling. He liked the feeling of being important.


End file.
